


Reunion

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Naked Cuddling, School Reunion, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Number five of the fluff dialogue prompts:"My dog…she takes up half the bed, I can kick her off if you w—““no, I like it”also it my birthday on friday if anyone wanna buy me food i'll love u forever
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Reunion

Dean has been in your life since you were both children. You grew up together, though during high school you drifted apart – he got bullied for spending time with you. One late night, you were walking around the forest just out of time when you told him that you didn’t want him to continue getting bullied.

_It’s silent, almost too silent – though that could be due to the fact it’s somewhere near 10 pm and most people are probably settling down for the night, but not you or Dean. You’re walking by Dean’s side, bumping hands every so often. It’s tempting for you to reach down and hold his hand, but with the thoughts that have been circling in your head for a while, that’s probably the worst thing that you could do. You want to though, you want to hold his hand, and kiss him and give him all of the love that he doesn’t get at home, from what he’s told you anyway._

_The lake looks the same as it always does. You sit down on the rocks, watching as Dean sits beside you. He rests his head on our shoulder, looking at the way the moon is reflecting off the lake._

_“Dean…” You whisper. He doesn’t say anything, though he shifts to sit up._

_“I think we should stop hanging out….” You say. It pains you to say it, but it hurts more to know that Dean’s getting bullied because of your friendship. Dean tenses slightly, but before he can speak, you continue._

_“I know what everyone says, I know that they bully you. I don’t know why, but I’m not worth it” You murmur. Dean reaches down to squeeze your hand._

_“(Y/N), they don’t matter to me, you know that right?” Dean says._

_“You’re my best friend, (Y/N). You’ve been in my life longer than anyone else…” Dean adds. You nod, rubbing your thumb over the back of his hand before moving your hand from his._

_“I’m sorry” You whisper. You lean down and kiss Dean’s cheek before walking away._

_The next morning, it pains you to get up and go to school. You don’t want to. You want to curl up in bed with Dean’s hoodie wrapped around you. Though reluctant, you manage to drag yourself off to school._

_You manage to avoid him until lunch break. You’re sitting in your usual spot reading a book when you hear the giggles and taunts of the girls. You don’t look up; you know that Dean is being dragged around with them._

_“See, Deanie, look what you were missing out on while hanging out with that” They say. You put your earphones in and turn your music up before you can hear anything else that they’re saying._

_When you head off to class, you see Dean. There are two girls hanging off of him, though he doesn’t appear to care for them. He sends a small smile your way, though you turn away and carry on walking. He’s surrounded by all of the girls who want to get into his pants, and that’s enough for you, they won’t hurt him anymore, especially not for the sake of you._

_Sure, it hurts you to know that you lost your only friend, but it doesn’t hurt as much as the knowledge that Dean was getting bullied because of you._

* * *

After a long day at work, you want nothing more than to curl up with your dog and watch a movie, maybe order some takeout, and get hammered. Before you can do that though, your attention is caught by the small envelope resting on your doormat. You recognise the logo of your high school and you’re tempted to burn it, but you need to read it first.

It’s an invite for the fifteen year reunion. You’re even more tempted to burn it and make s’mores with the flames. But at the same time, you’re considering going. You might see Dean, and some of the teachers who you did actually get on with. But you hated the majority of the people who were there

_Why would you want to go back to the high school where you lost everyone and everything?_

_But Dean might be there._

Your mind doesn’t help you dealing with the quandary. It’s going back and forth, swinging like a pendulum as you try to find a solution. You do want to go, especially if there’s a chance to see Dean again, but there are so many people who made your life a living hell. And it’s them that you _don’t_ want to see.

It weighs on your mind as you go about your business, and when it comes to bedtime, you don’t get any sleep in trying to make the decision.

You eventually decide to go to the reunion, _what’s the worst that could happen?_

* * *

The school looks the same as it did ten years ago. You’re hiding away in the corner of the room, watching everyone. Most people look the same as they did back then, but some look different – though none of them look any better than they did back then.

You haven’t seen Dean yet. You haven’t heard much of him, it’s like he vanished after you ended the friendship. You hear a slight squeal from an assortment of the females, though you’re not paying enough attention to care about _who_ has come in.

You focus your eyes to your drink, making the promise to yourself that it’s the last drink that you’re going to have. You can go back home, where you have someone that will at least be happy to see you: your pet dog.

“Hey, (Y/N)…” Your eyes lift upon hearing _that_ deep voice. You meet those pure green eyes that have filled your dreams so many times. _Huh, that sounds weird._ He looks the same as he did so long ago, though he does look slightly rough around the edges. There’s a beard, looking entirely unkempt and it suits him wonderfully, there’s the hint of tattoo on his arm and he looks _amazing_ . _No ring._ Of course that’s the first thing that you notice.

“Hey Dean” You smile, taking a drink.

“How have you been?” Dean asks, and he appears almost nervous. You shrug and smile.

“As good as I could be, I guess, heh. Still as alone as I was back then…” You trail off, entirely unsure of where to take the conversation.

“Good, good…” Dean trails off. You finish off the remainder of your drink, tossing the plastic cup into the trash.

“It’s been nice seeing you” You smile, pulling your coat on.

“Going already?” Dean asks, fear flashes in his eyes for the briefest moment.

“Yeah, I’m not having much fun. No one really wants me here anyway” You shrug. Dean frowns.

“Stay… For me? Only for an hour, if you want. I won’t make you stay any longer than you don’t want to, but… I just wanna talk for a bit. You were my best friend; I regret letting you go every single day” Dean’s almost begging. You sigh and look at your watch.

“Okay” You nod. Dean smiles widely, though before you can reply, one of the many bitchy girls – well they’re not girls anymore – cuts into the conversation, as she has so frequently done during your teen years.

“Why are you talking to _her”_ She asks. Dean glares.

“Fuck off” He growls. She opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, he’s there.

“You made me lose (Y/N) once, I ain’t losing her again” Dean’s angry. But you shake your head, walking away. You hear the upset sigh from Dean, but it doesn’t matter. _You didn’t want to come anyway._

“I’m not yours to lose” You state before turning on your heel.

You’re walking out towards your car when Dean is there. He takes your hand and spins you into his arms, kissing you deeply. It takes your breath away, leaving you chasing more.

“I’m sorry it took so long to do that…” Dean murmurs. You smile slightly, and Dean kisses you again, and again, and again.

You can hear the voices of the group of women, though the kiss with Dean is deepening and you couldn’t care less. His drink hits the ground with a thud as he pulls your hips closer to his.

You smile into the kiss as your hands slide up to Dean’s hair, messing up the pristine spikes. A low rumble signifies that he likes _that._ Though reluctant, you part the kiss to catch your breath, resting your forehead against Dean’s. His eyes meet your own again.

“I wanted to do that _years_ ago” Dean admits. You frown, but you say nothing.

“I want to do it again now” He murmurs. You smile slightly, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

“Dean…” A woman says from the doorway. You both turn to face her. It’s _her._ She was the worst for bullying both you and Dean for so long.

“You’re supposed to be mine” She growls. You shake your head and sigh, but Dean is there.

“No, I’m not” He says. His hand takes yours and he squeezes it.

“I loved (Y/N) back then, I still love her now. I ain’t gonna lose her again” Dean’s almost angry. You squeeze his hand.

“I’m not going anywhere” You murmur. Dean smiles widely, turning away from the woman to face you.

“Can we go somewhere away from all of them…” He murmurs. You nod and smile.

“C’mon, the bar next door is open” You say. Dean nods and smiles, taking your hand in his own as you both walk away from the school that caused so much hurt for you both so many years ago. Dean’s hand doesn’t leave yours as you walk to the bar next door, finding a booth easily.

Dean sits opposite you, resting his arm over the edge of the bench. You want nothing more to sit by his side and curl up under his arm, you don’t though. Instead you watch as he fiddles with the cardboard coaster, tearing it to small pieces in front of him.

“I miss you” Dean murmurs.

“I missed you every day… I wanted to find you and just… I don’t know. It was like you didn’t _want_ to be found though, as though you vanished or something” Dean admits.

“Everyone was hurting you and I didn’t want them to continue it… I’m not worth it” You admit. Dean shakes his head, moving to sit beside you. He presses his lips against the top of your head.

“You’re worth everything” Dean promises. You smile slightly, resting your head on his shoulder.

“We should go back to that lake” You murmur. Dean smiles.

“You want to?” He asks. You nod.

“We spent most of our childhood there, it would be nice to go back as adults, even if nothing comes of us after this week” You say.

“Well yeah, but I sure hope that after everything that’s happened tonight, we are gonna be more than just friends” Dean murmurs. You smile and nod.

“C’mon, we can go change into something more comfortable and go for a walk through the forest” You suggest. Dean nods, taking your hand as you both leave the bar.

When you walk into your house, your dog is waiting for you at the door, as she often does. You stroke over her head for a few moments while you change into some different clothing. Dean smiles, leaning against the doorframe, though before you can cover yourself, or say something, he pulls you into a tight hug. Your hands rest at his waist.

“I’m sorry” He whispers. Your hands stroke over his back, and for the briefest of moments, it feels like he’s crying. You eventually part again, putting some clothes on.

You walk out of the house and down towards Dean’s house. He invites you inside, though you go no further than the porch. Dean comes down the stairs after a few minutes, in some shorts and a tee. You smile, watching as he walks outside with you.

As you walk towards the forest, your hand bumps against Dean’s until eventually you’re holding each other’s hand. It feels comfortable to have Dean’s hand in your own. The forest looks rather overgrown compared to what it did all of them years ago, though that’s expected with the lack of maintenance.

The route is ingrained in your mind as you both walk through. It’s almost silent, though there is the occasional snap of a branch beneath your feet to fill the silence.

The lake meets your eyes and it feels like _coming home._

Dean smiles and sits on the rocks where you sat so long ago, watching as you sit beside him. The conversation flows, it’s light conversation about everything and nothing, and it’ll all be forgotten within the hour. Eventually, Dean is tugging his tee off. He tosses it behind him, shoving his shorts and boxers off. His socks land in his shoes and he’s running into the water. You roll your eyes, though only a moment later, you’re in the same state of dress and running into the water with him.

You haven’t had this much fun for a long time. Water is being splashed back and forth, until you and Dean move closer together. He pulls you close, kissing you deeply. Your hands rest over his shoulder blades as the kiss deepens. If not for the _cold_ lake water beneath you, you’d be more than willing to go further with Dean. But it’s cold.

“C’mon…” You murmur.

“I have a king-size, hot chocolate and a movie, at home waiting for me” You murmur. Dean grins.

“My four favourite things” He smiles, leading you back to the clothing.

It’s damp, and it’s uncomfortable to wear damp clothing, but with Dean, nothing matters.

When you enter your house, you immediately undress and toss your clothing aside, and Dean’s clothes follow a similar path – though you toss his into a quick wash so that he isn’t entirely naked tomorrow.

“C’mon, we can grab a shower and whatnot, then we can watch a movie” You suggest. Dean nods, following you to the bathroom. Dean smiles as you turn the shower on, and you both climb in a moment later. The water warms your cold bodies.

Climbing out, you quickly dry off and walk into the bedroom. You put the DVD on, climbing into the bed with Dean. Before you can get comfortable, your dog hops up onto the bed.

“ _My dog…she takes up half the bed_ ” You start.

“ _I can kick her off if you w—_ “ You add, though Dean is shaking his head.

“ _No, I like it_ ” He smiles.

“It means I can do this” He says, but before you can ask _what_ , he’s pulling you close until your naked bodies are pressed against each other. His arm winds around your waist as you curl together, watching the movie until you’re both yawning, barely able to stay awake.

“Get some sleep, (Y/N)…” Dean murmurs.

“I’ll be here in the morning, by your side” Dean promises. You nod and smile, curling into his arms as you both fall asleep, with the light of the moon shining through a slit in the curtains. It’s spilling onto your bodies, it’s the only light. It’s warm, too. At one side, you have _human furnace_ Dean Winchester, at the other side, you have your dog, who’s always a good cuddle buddy.

Morning rolls around and Dean is awake first. He strokes his thumb over your cheek, relishing in the way you mumble something that’s lost to sleep and curl up closer to him. It should be awkward, you’re both naked and pressed impossibly close. Dean isn’t complaining though, he loves having you in his arms like this, and he can only hope that you don’t leave his arms ever again.

Before he can get too lost in daydreams of a life with you, you’re rousing. You mumble something and rub your eyes.

“Morning princess” Dean murmurs, stroking his thumb over your cheek again until you’re awake. He smiles and leans forward to kiss your forehead, watching as your dog hops off of the bed and runs out of the room. You smirk and kiss him, letting Dean deepen the kiss until he’s pinning your hands against the pillow beside your head. You moan lowly, watching as Dean trails his mouth down to your neck, leaving a trail of bites and nips until your legs are spreading to accommodate him.

“Fuck” You whisper. Dean chuckles.

“We can if you want” He muses, nipping over your chest. You nod, barely able to form words as Dean ducks beneath the covers.


End file.
